She'll Never Know
by Hubert-Cumb3rdale
Summary: Ginny's always hiding something.
1. Running

**So I jujjed up the first 4 chapters a little since 1. They were awfully written (not that it's any better now) and 2. I really wanted to type "jujjed" somewhere. Jujjy.**

* * *

><p>I wish you could see how everything that you do affects me. Then again, I'm really glad you can't. I'm scared that you'll hate me, show me how disgusted you are, how you would hate the thought of my feelings for you.<br>Everything about us is killing me. Being together, laughing, joking, being apart, falling out, making up, pretending that I think someone else is the object of my feelings just to stop you prying any further. It really tests every little ounce of strength in me to sit here listening to you go on about my brother. **My brother**. How he doesn't love you, how he's so thickheaded, how he never listens. I'm here. I'm listening. I love you.  
>"... Ginny?"<br>I look up "huh?"  
>'Ginny, were you listening?" She makes a disapproving face that soon dissolves into a worried expression.<br>"Uh, yeah?" I try to bluff my way through this, knowing that if she asks what's wrong I might just crumble tonight. Hermione puts her hand on my arm and I can feel myself blush. I hate my skin.  
>"Are you okay?" she narrows her eyes in concern.<br>"I... " I nod. I don't trust myself to do anything more.  
>"You really don't look it, did you eat today?"<br>I glare at her "of course I did! I have red hair and freckles, I can't go without food for a whole day" I joke and try to laugh a little, she smiles at that and my heart melts. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just leave her with the idea that I like her? Merlin, who am I kidding? It's Hermione. She'd figure out that I was uncontrollably in love with her too easily. She's got that concerned look again "Seriously Ginny, what's wrong? I'm your best friend, I can try to help?" I want to spill my guts and tell her, but I want her to feel the same and the uncertainty of that holds me back. trying to force a smile I reply with a quick "nothing" but she doesn't buy it. Even I can feel my smile faltering. My façade cracking. She can tell it's something big now. I can see it in her eyes. She's really worried and it hurts me. Knowing that I can't tell her but at the same time I'm making her feel terrible. "I'll be fine in the morning, just Quidditch nerves" I give her an odd smile and a hug and start up the staircase to the 5th year dorms still red from the brief contact with her and the thought of how stupid I'd been.


	2. Really?

"Ginny?" I stop where I am. Oh God. She's in here. Possibly naked. Probably naked. Okay she's naked.  
>"Yeah?" I'm pretty sure the fact that my voice rose by an octave betrayed my discomfort.<br>"D'you want to shower with me? I know how long it takes to heat this damn water up"  
>"Uh..." YES! Answer Ginny, say yes. SAY IT! "No, it's okay, I"m fine. I had a shower last night anyway. I'll just go" Some how my feet had carried me rapidly outside of the bathroom. Merlin, I hate myself for not saying yes, even though I know that if I had managed to get into that shower with her I would have not been able to brush of my swinging jaw as a reaction to how lovely the tiles in the shower looked.<p>

Sulking, I walk down to breakfast mumbling hellos along the way. I really need to get over this. I know I can't, but I CAN berate myself for not being able to in the mean time. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron I start to eye up the options for breakfast.  
>"You don"t look to great Gin, take this" Ron piles watermelon on my plate and I cringe.<br>"Thanks..." I poke at the disgusting fruit a little then announce that I need to go and collect something from my dorm before class. Before Hermione arrives.  
>I can't keep avoiding being near her forever, she's my best friend, she reminded me of that fact last night. I don't like upsetting her and I always feel so much better when I'm around her and I can pretend that we're okay and there are absolutely no unrequited love issues between us at all. I feel like I"m going to have a panic attack from the crushing force of the hopelessness that's creeping into my mind. I close my eyes and sit down half way up the stairs of the astronomy tower to try to get myself together.<br>"Gin, I thought I'd find you here" Oh Merlin. Kill me now. No, wait, don't bother. I'm pretty sure I'm going to pass out soon anyway.  
>"Hi" I smile slightly at her comment, remembering when she caught me sneaking out of the window on my broom to fly during one of her prefect rounds. When I open my eyes she"s sitting beside me.<br>"What's wrong Gin? Seriously, I want you to tell me"  
>She looks so sincere and beautiful with the light from the small window above my head shining on her hair in soft beams that I half think if I told her every single one of my most embarrassing, horrific secrets it might be okay.<br>"It... It's just kinda complicated y'know?" I wave my arms around slightly and hope this answer is vague enough to allow me not to specifically tell her anything.  
>"Complicated how?" She furrows her brow in confusion. Merlin, she"s so sexy...<br>"I just, there's too many people involved" Good. That could be about any number of problems. She can"t guess just from that. I turn my head and concentrate on the pattern of the wall.  
>"Who's involved? Gin what exactly is wrong?"<br>I half turned. I should have known that she couldn't just leave it. I sigh and figure that right now is as good a time as any "You and Ron"  
>I notice her eyebrows climb up her forehead in shock and I start to panic again, she is far too smart for her own good.<br>"Well... How are we involved? I don't understand" I don't answer her, partly impressed that I've managed to confuse the brilliant Hermione Granger and partly because I'm scared to.  
>"Ginny?"<br>"uh... It's complicated, like I told you"  
>"Gin, please just tell me"<br>Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin "I bloody love you, I can't stand seeing you around my idiot brother and I can't stand how jealous I feel of my own family. How does that sound? Do you feel better knowing? 'Cause I definitely don't" I'm sure I'm going red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. I start to get up when I feel a tug on my sleeve and then lips on mine. What the bloody hell? I open my eyes and stare into hers. There"s a few emotions running through them but nothing I can pick out.

"I should... I need to leave and get Ron" She tries to go but I'm in such a fury right now that I stand infront of her and whisper at her with venom "I don't think you"re leaving. I think you're running. And, what I can't figure out is, are you running towards something you want? Or are you running away from something you're afraid to want?"  
>She looks utterly terrified, and right now, I don't couldn't care less. She needs to hear this and if it ends our friendship at least it ended with me trying the best I could.<br>"Ginny I... I don't... This shouldn't be happening" She stands there like a deer caught in headlights. I am not going to let her go that easily. I want to hear her say with conviction what she wants. I want to hear her say that she wants Ron and not me with so much heart that I can't argue. "Tell me" I whisper fiercely "Tell me you want him and not me and I'll let you go. I want to hear you say it. I want you to mean it. If you can't say it, well then you don't want him do you?"  
>She looks at me like I'm out of my mind. Maybe I am. I don't care. I need to hear it. I keep staring at her as she starts to speak and fails "I... I..."<br>"You can't, can you? I knew you wouldn't be able to. You could have just let me get up and leave and talk to me tomorrow but you stopped me. YOU kissed ME. You can't love him if you kissed me"


	3. Bloody Fucking Merlin

I suppose that if there were a horrible enough word to describe exactly how I feel and how much I wished my bed would swallow me, then now would be the time to use it. What was she thinking? Does she like me or my attention? She loves Ron though, everyone knows that and even if she didn't I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't. With that thought I push everything out of my head and drag myself down to breakfast. At least today is saturday and that means Quidditch and a chance to let out everything that's been running around my head for the past few months. Games against Ravenclaw always promise to be hard and brutal, just the kind I love.

I can quite litterally feel the blood draining from my face when I enter the Great Hall. I can't- I don't know what to do other than leave but it feels like I've been hit with a permanent sticking charm. I can't look away from those two hands linked together but at the same time everything inside of me is trying desperately to turn around and run out. I don't know whether the entire hall has slowed down around me or if I have been standing here for hours but people are starting to turn around and look at me. All at once everything returns to full speed and I'm out the Entrance doors running towards the Quidditch pitch, I don't even notice I'm crying until I'm in the air and I feel the chill on my face. I really hope that wasn't the reason that people were staring at me. Bloody fucking Merlin.

It seems that no one noticed my little slip up at breakfast, or no one wanted me to know that they noticed. Either way I am really grateful for the lack of questions and strange stares. I wander through to the changing rooms as Katie follows and mumbles about tactics and playstyles she's been trying to memorise to throw off the fierce bludgers that will be sent our way by the Ravenclaw beaters. I keep nodding and saying you'll be great's until I realise that she hasn't spoken for a few minutes and I've still been muttering on about how "great" she'll play, I decide that busying myself with my kit bag is my best bet to avoid any awkwardness that comes with her realising that I couldn't give a flying grindylow about what she said in the last five minutes.

I shuffle around inside the tunnel and attempt to stomp stray blades of grass from my boots as we wait to be called and to fly out to the pitch. Usually the nerves of the impending match would be throwing adrenaline through my veins around now and I would be uncontrollable until I got on my broom but this time I only seem to feel anxiety about what sight will greet me in the corner of the Gryffindor stands, where a particular brunette usually sits. The boom of the commentators voice greets my ears and I snap my goggles to my face and ready my broom. As soon as the words have left his mouth we pelt out of the tunnel and up into the sky to circle the pitch once. I manage to catch a glimpse of the maroon and gold and notice that Hermione is in her regular corner but Ron is further in the centre with some boys from his year. I don't have time to think about it before the quaffle is thrown up and I speed forward to take it, eager to both win the game and show off to the girl in the corner of the stands.


	4. I've Been Here Before

**Well I just thought we needed to see a bit more of what's going on behind Ginny's scenes I guess. I'm not particularly into the idea of switching p.o.v. to Hermione because this ****_is_****a story from Ginny's p.o.v. so, you know, I don't want people to know what she's thinking unless she says it. Maybe I'll have to switch though. We'll see. I really should be updating more often but it's super difficult to think of where this all should go unless something happens (e.g. the dream that spurred on this little chapter) or someone gives me an idea of where they would like to see it go. Anyway, I hope this helps develop the story a little, tell me if you enjoy it, tell me if you don't.**

* * *

><p><em>We're in the Burrow, sitting on the couch extremely close to each other. I can see Hermione talking to me and I can hear the words but for some reason I can't form them into proper sentences. I'm trying to concentrate on what's coming out of her mouth but she keeps looking down and moving her head away. I just stare at her hoping that I'll remember how to speak English at some point in the conversation. Suddenly she's staring at me too and I don't know what she's said or whether she's expecting an answer but I don't care because all I can think about is the pained look on her face as she nudges her head closer to mine. 'I've been here before' I say somewhere else, or maybe I'm saying it within myself I don't really know. All I know is that the last time this happened I turned my head away and when I looked back she said different words and left with an even more desperate and agonising look on her face. In one synchronised movement our faces come together. I can feel her breath and the wetness on her lips from where she just licked them. I can almost feel the gap in between her lips too. I start to touch my lips to hers for more than a gentle caress and I feel the shock run through my body.<em>

What? I start breathing heavily and I can feel tears of frustration run down my face, leaving searing hot trails. What was that? I, frankly, don't care if I've woken anyone else up with the sound of the curtains being ripped from around my bed and my feet stomping out of the dormitories. I just need to get out of that bed and that room and everywhere that makes me remember the feel of her lips for that tiny second. Why is everything so… Disjointed in my head? I can't quite remember places or their names or memories or anything right now, but then I start to think about what just happened and there's that other scenario again. The one where I don't quite understand what's happening and I turn away instead of accepting her movements towards me. I've had this dream before? Why don't I remember having it? Why is everything so shady and blurry and why are her lips so haunting? Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick. I drop to my knees and lie down, not having the energy to do anything more than shut my eyes and go back to sleep.

"What?" the voice stops talking at me as soon as I answer. Good. I move my head on to my arm and start to drift off again.  
>"GINNY, WAKE UP" I'm sitting up, supporting myself with my arms and blinking wildly into the blurry, dark shadow that vaguely resembles my brother… Or it could be Harry. I can't tell. Really, I'd rather face Harry right now than the "something-don't-actually-know-if-they're-together -or-not-trying-not-to-think-about-it-something" of the girl I've been having relentless dreams about for the past two weeks.<p>

"Are you alright?" It's Harry, thank Merlin.

"Yeah" I rub something out of my eyes as I try to get up from wherever I've been lying all night. An "oh" escapes me as I realise I've practically been sleeping inside the Common Room fire hearth.

"What did you do last night, Gin?" he jokes "get so drunk you thought the fire would be a good place to sleep?" I furrow my brow at his grin. Was that meant to be funny? Deciding it's high time I had a bath and got dressed, I head up to my dormitory without another word to Harry. I check what time it is before I do anything. 9:43, that's okay, it's Saturday and I don't have classes. Maybe I can just try to get that dream out of my system today and fly for a bit before practise.


	5. Flying lessons?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. Again, please tell me what you think, if you like or if you don't.**

**A huge thank you to RileyGirl1 for betaing the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Thursday, October 3 - Advanced flying training for 5th and 6th years<strong>

All members of house Quidditch teams and students that scored highly in the first year flying lessons please note that you will be required to tutor less adept students in advanced flying skills this afternoon beginning at 1 o'clock.

From there on, all further lessons will be held at the tutor's discretion and will continue until the end of the year, unless the student's progress is deemed acceptable by a teacher.

Your designated flying area and students you will be tutoring are printed below.

**Ginny Weasley**

Designated flying area: The boat house to the South-East of the castle.

Students: Neville Longbottom, Romilda Vane and Hermione Granger."

I've never felt so thrilled and so excruciatingly scared at the same time in my entire life. I read my notice again, hardly able to swallow, the last two words under my name repeatedly jumping out at me. The slices of toast sitting on my plate now lay forgotten, having completely lost their appeal. Ron reaches over and looks at my note, then back to his own, his face contorting in a way that would make anyone think someone had just spit in his pumpkin juice.

"Can I swap you Colin Creevey for Hermione?" I catch the hint of pleading in his voice, but my brain has already started to imagine the possibilities of endless hours alone with Hermione.

"Nope, sorry," I mumble, quickly shoving everything into my bag before leaving the table, escaping before he could pressure me further. My mind races relentlessly. How am I going to do this? Do I need to have a lesson plan by this afternoon or will the students determine what they want to learn? Will Hermione ask the teachers to switch her to another tutor? Or will she be as glad as I am of the time together? Will she deliberately progress fast enough to be able to stop her lessons early? Will she hate me?

"Miss Weasley, am I holding you back from something else you'd rather be doing?" The piercing voice of Professor McGonagall forces its way into my ears. I jerk my head up, suddenly ripped away from my thoughts, only to find I'm standing just inside the doorway to to the Transfiguration classroom, narrow eyes staring at me with both irritation and mild concern. Heat crawls up my neck as I become painfully aware that the rest of the class is already seated and are now staring in my direction as well. McGonagall motions her head towards my empty desk, "If you'd be so kind as to get seated, then we can begin." I rush towards my desk, face flushing profusely, not wanting to draw more attention to myself or have myself assigned anymore detention.

My whole morning is spent worrying about this afternoon and how Hermione will react to having to take instruction from me. I'm not sure, after all, if the students all received the same note as me or if they've just been given our designated flying area. Preferably she isn't yet aware that I'm her teacher. I am thankful that at least Romilda and Neville will be there to either distract me or keep Hermione from murdering me. I decide to skip lunch and fly off some anxiety before the lesson. I also hope this will allow me to avoid Ron's incessant badgering and attempts to change my mind about swapping. As I near the boathouse, I check my watch, twenty minutes should be enough time to fetch some brooms and figure out what I'm going to teach them today. Once I've collected the Cleansweeps and my own Nimbus, I set off back to the assigned training area, trying to remember my first flight on a broom. I'm reminded of the first time I successfully managed to mount one of Fred and George's old brooms and kicked off from the grassy field next to the Burrow, the first time I watched the sunrise over the fields and hit the tops of the trees making them sparkle…

"So do we just take a broom?" The biting voice broke me away from my thoughts.

"Yep" I nod slightly. This must be Romilda Vane.

Ten minutes later, my neck is beginning to ache from looking around so often. Hermione hasn't turned up yet, and we should already have started. Hermione is never late. With a sigh, I resign myself to the fact that she's not coming. I then tell myself to get on with instructing the other two students who have shown up, an extremely nervous Neville and a bored looking Romilda.

I begin the demonstration. "You just kind of swing your leg over and sit where you feel the cushioning charm, okay?" Neville nods as he tries to swing his leg over the broom in one go, instead catching his shoe against the wood and stumbling back onto the grass. Romilda, however, manages it. I begrudgingly give her an unenthusiastic "Well done!" and she rolls her eyes back at me. "This one is going to be so much fun" I mutter to myself quietly before continuing. Next, I show them how to kick off the ground and instruct them to fly low, slow, lazy circles around the shielded patch of grass. Once they both seemed to have a handle on it, I tell them to keep it up and that I'll be back in a few minutes, that I've forgotten something at the boathouse. In truth, I desperately need some time to collect my thoughts, need to try to shake off my disappointment at Hermione for wanting to skip a class rather than see me. I think a walk might help. When I look up a few seconds later, however, I'm completely struck dumb by an awful looking Hermione coming towards me._Awful, _there's just no other way to describe how terrible she looks, like she hasn't slept in days. There are small, dark bags under her eyes and her hair is more untamed and bushy than usual, and most awful of all, a part of my brain decides that it likes the way she looks, vulnerable and helpless. I try to reign it in before she can see my thoughts plastered all over my face. I sigh, certain I know what's coming next, but unable to turn away. I'll have to face her disappointment, her judgment, at some point anyways, before we can ever move on. Might as well be now.

"Sorry I'm late," she says, staring at the ground. It comes out as a small whisper, and I find it incredibly difficult not to throw my arms around her and tell her it's alright.

"It's okay. Listen…" I clear my throat a little before I speak again. "If… I mean… if you want to talk, I can… we can go down there." I wave my hand in the direction of the boathouse and for the first time I think I may see hope on her face. She nods and I take the lead down the stone steps. I glance back over at her and notice her chewing on her lip. "Are you okay?" I ask, cringing inwardly knowing how stupid that must sound.

"I've…" she pauses for a few seconds, "been thinking. About what happened between us."

"Oh?" I manage to squeak out, immediately smacking myself internally for sounding so stupid. _You, Ginny Weasley_, I tell myself, _are an idiot_. What kind of response was that? Lost in my head, I only just realise that she's started to respond.

"I… don't want to be with Ronald. Not anymore."

The small, "What?" gets caught in my throat as she moves past me into the shade of the old stone walls.

"What are you saying?" I can feel my anger starting to crawl out from wherever it's been hiding.

Hermione starts to pace, but I grab her arm gently. "I don't know," she responds, her eyes suddenly pleading with mine. "Can't we just leave this for now?"

Something inside me snaps. "No, Hermione, we can't just fucking leave it, are you kidding? Do you remember who you're talking to? You _know_ I'm not going to let you walk down here and tell me this and not ask questions!"

She whispers another apology but won't look at me.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Hermione." I'm suddenly struck by the reversal in our roles. How I'm pleading with her now to tell me _her_ feelings when only days ago, it was the other way around. I'm starting to feel a weird sense of sympathy for her predicament that I was incapable of feeling at the time.

A few tears run down her face. "I can't."

"Please," my voice breaks. Can't she understand this is breaking my heart too? "Please, Hermione."

"Don't." Hermione tries weakly to push me away.

"Don't what?" I keep a firm, desperate grip on her arm.

"Don't make me..." I stare at her, tears and frustration blurring my vision.

"I would never make you do anything you didn't want to."

"Please," she chokes out again, turning away from me, her arm shielding the lower half of her face. She was now pleading with me, but I couldn't let it go. After a moment of silence, I found my voice, as hoarse as it was.

"If you feel something for someone and you try and you fail, it's better than never having tried at all and regretting it." Her eyes are glued to mine, a pained look on her face that I'm sure matches mine perfectly. Without warning, she presses against me. This doesn't feel at all like it had a few days ago. There's something new here, an urgency and a distinct lack of uncertainty. I hadn't expected this and it's thrown me. In the back of my mind, I can hear a distant thought telling me to stop her, to make sure this is what she wants, before this goes any farther. The thought starts to fade, though, as her hand flies to the back of my neck, pulling me closer. By some small miracle, however, I regain my composure long enough to step back from her, letting her arm fall back to her side.

"Wha– what _is_ this?" My free hand motions to the space between us. I can barely watch this possible disaster unfold. My emotions are so frayed and open, daring her to hurt me, hoping desperately that she doesn't, my cheeks flushed and heart pounding. I ache to feel her against me again, but I know I need clarification of what I am to her more than the urge to touch her. She swallows with great difficulty, no doubt feeling the intense pressure of my gaze, and opens her mouth to speak. The world slows around us as I watch her try to form words, and the desire to kiss her is practically overwhelming. But I manage to hold myself together, I daren't back down or lower my eyes. I have to know how she feels or this – this _thing_ between us will never have a chance – either to grow… or try to let go.


	6. Broken Broom, Broken Nose

**Welp, it's been a while but I think I have finally found somewhere to take the story, or at least a vague direction. Again, your input as readers can only improve this story, I don't know how to make it enjoyable if I don't know how you guys perceive the characters and their situations or whether it's real enough for you. (I think ****this chapter sheds more light on where Erised fits in.)**

**P.s. Anyone attending LeakyCon London? Anyone going to fanfic ****meet up? It all sounds super exciting and less than a week away. **

* * *

><p>Standing again in the tunnel to the Quidditch pitch I find myself feeling very similar emotions to the ones I felt during the match against Ravenclaw, only this time I'm standing here with a glimmer of hope that Hermione might want something more than friendship with me. <em>"I just need to think about my feelings okay? Please Gin, just don't pressure me here, I'm trying to figure it out." <em>That was more hope than I'd ever had from Hermione so I decided to take it and not complain. Trying to focus on the match I shoot straight out for the quaffle as soon as it's thrown in to the air, dragon hide clad arm batting the large wooden ball to Katie as she sped past. 40 minutes later and working as the tight unit I've been training them to be we managed to keep Slytherin from scoring more than once and put away 70 points. _70 points too little_ I tell myself, if our new seeker doesn't catch the snitch then we won't win and what kind of captain will I be? Taking a second, I look around to check our seeker's position and catch sight of the Slytherin beaters smacking two very fast and dangerous looking bludgers towards him as he pushes his broom forward to chase the tiny golden ball, blissfully unaware of the little blighters circling the pitch to crash into him. I don't think, I just act and push my broom straight ahead hoping to intercept him, I'm vaguely aware of people shouting at me but I push ahead, throwing my arm out to push him from the path of the bludgers. There's a moment that everything slows down as my hand makes contact with his body and all of a sudden a crack, a deep resounding thud, and then nothing.

The pain, sweet Merlin the pain is too much. I shut my eyes tightly but even that brings more pain. Becoming aware that I'm lying on my hand I try to pull it from underneath my body but it hurts to move so I settle for trying to go back to sleep, but even that fails when I hear my name coming from somewhere far off. I try again, in vain, to pull my hand free but it only feels tighter and I groan weakly in frustration. "Ginny?" another groan escapes me, the noise is hurting my head too much. "Hey, Gin are you awake?" there's a little shake on my shoulder that causes more agony to shoot through my body "s... top"  
>"Hermione stop pushing her, you're making it worse!" something in my brain tells me the voice that caused my head to pound even more belonged to Ron<br>"Oh shut up Ronald, as if I could make _this_ worse" there's a prolonged and some what tense silence before I hear shuffling and a little sniffle before a step and a quiet  
>"Mate, don't. Why don't we get Madam Pomfrey?" that comes from what my groggy mind can only assume is Harry. I hear them walking off with steps that resonate inside my skull and huff before slowly turning my head to the side. Can't I get any sleep around here? The feeling of warm air on my cheek makes me scrunch up my nose painfully<br>"Gin? Can you hear me?" I crack open my eyelids to see what's going on and instantly I wish I hadn't. The blinding pain is too much and I try to shut my eyes against the offending light. A vaguely body-shaped shadow blocks it and I start to focus my eyes on the blurry form, shoulders and a round thing that looks like a head. At least it's human, always a good sign. The realisation that my hand isn't trapped underneath me but in another hand slowly catches up to me and I open my eyes a bit wider "Wha- What?" its extremely difficult to speak, as though something has hold of my bottom jaw and won't let me move it. I attempt to move my tongue around inside of my mouth and find it working, to my relief. Trying again I start to speak slowly, my brain not quite able to get the words to my mouth as quickly as normal "What happened?" the shape that I now realise to be Hermione looks at me as though she's not quite sure what to say "Don't you remember anything?" I slowly shake my head, not wanting to cause anymore pain "well... the match-"  
>"Did we w-" I stop myself at the look on Hermione's face. In fact, I'm sure a fully grown Hungarian Horntail would have stopped what it was doing at the look on Hermione's face. Trying to swallow I wait silently for her outburst "Ginevra, you almost DIED OUT THERE AND THE ONLY THING YOU CAN THINK OF IS WHETHER YOU WON THE MATCH? WHICH YOU DID BY THE WAY, THANKS TO YOUR STUPID, STUPID BEHAVIOUR! YOU SHOULD THINK YOURSELF LUCKY YOU'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she only stops when she realises she needs to breathe and I try to sink further into the covers away from her piercing look, thoroughly embarrassed by Hermione's frenzied shouts, which I'm sure even the Slytherin's heard down in their dungeon.<p>

Harry and Ron return and Madam Pomfrey starts checking me over, I sit silently and let her, still too afraid to speak after that outburst. Ron starts on a box of chocolate frogs someone has left on my bedside table and Hermione stares at him with disgust. He starts to say something with a mouthful of chocolate but Harry stops him "Why don't we go and let the team know Gin's awake, eh?" Ron just grunts and follows him from the hospital wing. More than a small part of me is glad to see him go, glad of the obvious tension and problems between Ron and Hermione. "Well miss Weasley, you had a very lucky escape there" the nurse takes a moment to tut at me as she pours whatever that sludge is into a glass "I managed to heal all of the breaks while you were out but I'm afraid there's not much I can do for the internal bruising or the pain, that you'll just have to wait out. Now I've spoken to your head of house and she agrees with me that you shouldn't attend your next week of classes and definitely NO Quidditch, do you hear me?" she points a boney finger in my face and I can feel my face drop as the words leave her mouth, surely she must be mad? There can't be Quidditch practise without the captain, how am I meant to win the cup? Feeling eyes on me I turn and see Hermione with a stern look on her face that clearly says _if you even THINK you're holding Quidditch practice, you are VERY wrong._ Settling back into the pillows I thank myself lucky that she at least didn't scream at me again. I don't think my head could take it.


	7. Ginevra

**I'd like to say thank you to everyone that took the time to review, whether for SNK, Erised or the drabbleborn (see what I did there? Skyrim?) fics. It gives me the push to find the time to keep writing and posting and you've all been so lovely. **

* * *

><p>Two days into my "bed rest" and I already felt like tearing my hair out. I try to ignore the fact that every time I move it feels like someone is stabbing me, throw open the heavy curtains around my bed, and stand up. Wobbling like a new born foal I eventually manage to pull on my clothes and meander down the stairs until my plan is interrupted by a very attractive, older witch "Merlin Gin, what are you doing!?" Hermione grabbed my arm and scrunched her face in worry "you're wobbling, I don't think that's normal" she begins to half guide, half drag me towards the staircase before I manage to remove my arm from her death grip "'Moine I'm fine" she looks totally unconvinced "seriously, I can walk on my own" I raise my eyebrows, trying to convince her and take a few steps forward. After the 5th step I have to hold on to the back of one of the chairs to steady myself, shutting my eyes to try to stop the entire common room spinning I call out to Hermione "are you coming for breakfast or are you just going to hang around watching my backside?" That gets her moving.<p>

"Let's go for a walk!" I attempt to heave myself out of my seat at the Gryffindor table as I talk, the dirty looks being thrown between my brother and Hermione are making it difficult to muster much of an appetite and a glance over at Harry confirms that he's having the same troubles both eating and understanding the reason behind them as I am "Hermione, do you want to come?"  
>"What?" she jerks her head up to look at me "Oh, oh a walk? Yes, yes of course" she's halfway to the doors before she realises that I'm still stuck, standing between the table and the bench. I screw up my face in concentration and try to swing my leg over but instead I feel my shin crack against it "ah, shit!" with a thump I land back down on my seat.<br>"Oh God, Ginny are you okay?" Hermione rushes over to hold my shoulders as I grip my shin and lean my face on the table "ahhhhhh, I'm okay, I'm okay" trying again with Hermione's guiding hand I manage to avoid breaking my leg and make it safely over the bench, mumbling a quiet and sincere "Thank you"  
>"for what, Gin?" She looks at me slightly confused, hand still on my arm and I find that suddenly I don't feel weak at all admitting it. I smile back at her and give my answer "helping me"<p>

As we reach one of the large fir trees that grow amongst the grounds Hermione turns to me, worry and anxiety clear in the lines around her mouth and the creases in her brow. I stop my, what could only be described as hobbling, and look at her felling the concern pull at my features "I... Would like very much to give it, this I mean, a go. If- if that's what you want too?" I just stare at her, this dishevelled, nervous looking, beautiful creature in front of me telling me that she wants to give it a go with _me. _I hardly believe my ears and I feel like I surely can't have dreamt something so wonderful up. My brain works overtime trying to replay what she just said word for word, trying to make me understand the words enough to give a coherent answer. "Ginevra?" I start a little, raising my eyebrows at the use of my full name. I despise it but coming from Hermione, I don't know, maybe I could get used to it. "I'd love to, you know I would" hesitating slightly I try to plan my next words "have you told Ron?" I watch as her perfect teeth take hold of her perfect lip and find myself not caring about what her answer is as long as I get to kiss her again "I... Tried to"  
>"tried to?" flicking my eyes back to hers questioningly I tilt my head to the side<br>"you know Ron, he doesn't like to hear things that his stunted emotional range can't deal with" her face darkened slightly as she spoke and I scrunched up my nose feeling the heat rise to my face "what did he say? that git I'll kill him, I swear I'll..."  
>"No Ginny, he's just upset. Let him calm down, it'll be fine" the soft hand on my arm calms me a little and I can feel the heat in my cheeks and ears intensify "and please stop blushing every time I touch you... Although it is cute" her own face turns a slight shade of pink and she looks down at the grassy, root torn floor while I fail to fight against the grin slowly taking over my face.<p> 


	8. Imitating

**A/N: In the process of fucking up my entire real world life, I got a bit distracted from this. It kinda felt like a good ending but I wanted to give you guys more and then I started a little side and personal project of writing a short story, ugh. I'm not even a writer! I'm a designer! Anyway, this is the final chapter, I think it leaves it open enough for your own imagination but closes it enough to be a final ending. Tell me what you all think and thank you for sticking with it. Over 12000 views! WOW!**

* * *

><p>The soft skin feels so comforting against my own, a welcome contrast to the rough bark rubbing against my back through my shirt. Turning my head, I look at Hermione's face, pinched with concentration as she scans the pages of her book. I smile manically, waiting for her to notice I'm staring at her. She obviously feels my eyes on her and snaps her head up to look at me. Arching an eyebrow, she eyes me with suspicion "what?" a frown playing on her features.<br>"Nothing!" my smile widens and I'm powerless to stop it. Looking entirely unconvinced she sits her book on the grass softly with her free hand "Ginny, you better tell me what you're up to before I hex that stupid grin off your face"  
>I throw my hand over my chest in mock indignation "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just admiring..." Hermione snorts "<em>admiring<em> your strangely fast book reading skills and you accused me of being" raising my free hand into quotation marks I imitate her "_up to something"  
><em>The sides of her mouth down "Well I don't think much of your impersonation skills, really, you're very lucky that you're much better at kissing" laughing I move closer to her and press my lips to hers, I can feel her hand move to the back of my neck and through my hair. I still have moments when I can hardly believe that I can freely kiss her, or hold her hand, or even talk to her. Something starts moving in between our bodies and a faint squeaking noise emits from her. Hermione pushes me away "ugh" she pulls out the small wriggling, squeaking pocket watch and surveys it with disgust "Gin, I have to go to Ancient Ruins" I shoot a very sour look towards the tiny moment killer in her hand "I hate that thing"  
>smiling she slides her hand to my face and kisses me quickly before getting up "I'm becoming less fond of the little thing myself. I'll see you at lunch okay?"<br>I just frown sadly "Okay, don't be late"  
>adjusting her book bag and turning to me she looks mildly offended "I'm <em>never<em> late"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's so short. Didn't want to overdo it. <strong>


End file.
